Witchcraft
Exodus 22:18: "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live." (KJV) Wicca is the name most modern day Witches use for the Craft (Witchcraft). It comes from the Anglo-Saxon word Wicce, meaning to bend or to shape. This is the root word from which we get wicked. 1) Witchcraft (Poison Tongue): "2 Chronicles 33:6" Words, Items, Symbols that bind & curse GOOD, while loosing & blessing EVIL; killing life, and breathe/inviting death. Spell-speaking, practice of whispering, hexing, cursing, charming items, making a brew/poison/potion. Belief in a curse gives power to a curse. 2) Sorcery (Frog Spirit) "2 Thessalonians 2:9" : False, Lying, Corrupt, Blind- works(NT-1753 Energeian), Signs(NT-4592 Semeia) to show the lie, Wonders(NT-5059 Terasin/Tarata) to strike awe in the viewers of the false deed, and miracle-power(NT-1411 Dynamei/Dunamos). The book of Job showcases Satan's power; Fire from the sky. Inciting immediate war/conquest that killed Job's servants and stole his chattle-(''a legally owned animal or property that produces more items that still belong to the owner of the chattle). W''eather/strong winds/storms. Plagues of Painful Boils. He is even able to take Job's life to kill him, yet was not permitted to do so. In the Plagues of Egypt, the sorcerers are able to imitate/reproduce/falsely perform the first two Plagues and to snake charm as a well-produced false miracle. 3) Divination & Engraving (Breath of a Python): Seer, Soothsayer, Diviner, Fortune-telling to a certain degree of accuracy. To know A future, not necessarily THE future. Reading and interpreting signs/omens usually for profit or glory of their own abilities or of the abilities of the unclean spirit of witchcraft/divination, or even the Devil directly instead of his cronies. Engraving is what the "magicians of Pharaoh" (OT-2748 Chartom) were doing, as in those that draw/engrave images and symbols like reading horoscopes, astrology, numerology, palm/tarot, ETC. "Acts 13:6" Elymas(NT-1681 Elymas-wizard) the sorcerer(NT-3097 magos) & Bar-Jesus the sorcerer(NT-3097 Magos) and false prophet(NT-5578 pseudopropheten) 4) Spiritism & Necromancy (Eye & Horn of the Dragon): 1 Samuel 28 Possession of a person by another person or unclean/demonic spirits. Consulting the spirits or even the Medium that consults the devils on your behalf. Performing Necromancy such as summoning a soul from Hades, the land of the dead, so as to consult/speak with/gain from the souls of the grave/pit. Psychic & Astral Abilities, such as using your spirit/or other's spirits/or unclean & demonic spirits to gain information, soul travel, read minds. 5) Mysticism & Occultism: Knowledge of and practice of, with the misguided-faith invested in the mystical, occult, dark arts, forces of evil, Black Magic, Conjuring, Weaving, Voodoo, Secrets/disguises/deceit/trickery/manipulation of others. "Daniel 4:7". 6) Use of magic always leads away from truth, 1 John 4:1-3. Use of magic always leads to death, Galatians 5:19-21. Use of magic always leads to destruction, Revelation 21:8. Use of magic always leads to rebellion or is a result of rebellion, '''1 Samuel 15:23 '''The story of King Saul not hearing from God and so he went for the consulting of the witch of Endor because he disobeyed God.